Ride or Die
Ride or Die is a song by JT Music, released October 27, 2018. It's about Red Dead Redemption 2. Lyrics Click here to see rap meanings Let me ask one question, where the cash at? I'm rolling with the bad cats, in the blackhats I'm basically a beast of burden, baggin' fat stacks Empty out your bank account and then we'll wrap fast I never had any problem resolved with words Rather whip out a revolver first Tell every woman to drop her purse She's not gonna need it for knockin spurs God, for what it's worth I never gone to church I never got to learn right and wrong I'm a lot of work for the Lawman - why would I run and hide I'm the best lookin crook on any wanted sign Not gonna haul me off and lock me up alive Cuz we roll deep, and we're ride or die Yup ride or die, you can ride on by Or the railroads where you're gonna lie, hogtied And I got the quickest draw to keep you all in line No rush for gold cuz I got my pockets lined I'm never settling down, cuz I'm a traveling man That's why I know these roads like the back of my hand We keep chugging, gotta stay on track We've hoarded enough scores we could break our backs Better tell the undertaker to get the shop open I rode into town with both my guns smoking The barrels so hot the sand would feel colder I got cobwebs on my revolver's holster If they try to stop ya, rise up and fight When you're cuffed and locked up, time to ignite Got you goin off like dynamite Just like papa taught ya, ride or die We don't do it for the ladies You're my ride or die No it ain't about the money Be my ride or die I guess we're all a little crazy We are ride or die We only do it cuz we love it Step into the wild west frontier Where the tracks have been laid with plenty of sweat, blood, tears Anyone looking for men who behave, ain't gonna get none here Take a ticket for the pain train, cuz I'm the engineer Gonna get off of the rails, so then I can just steer Forget redemption I think revenge is my next carreer Nobody better betray the gang, you'll get hung, clear? Why am I diggin' up graves? You'll take the next one dear Put you to sleep six feet deep under me Then any memories left of you will become tumbleweeds Call my steed, kick it off, giddy up, got no time for fisticuffs Take your hands stick em up, then your cash, give it up I'm a stud who's just as hung as a huge horse Make the ladies swoon as soon as I'm through the saloon doors Abs like a washboard, who wants a few chores? Leave your wife home, unless you want me to do yours I left behind the quiet life Why? my wild side doesn't like to hide I'm tryna find a goldmine, that'd be dynamite But if I can't I hold a ransom at the highest price Cuz fuck nine-to-fives I'm the kind of guy for heists With a whiskey-drinkin' problem, I don't mid the vice Check the sky, when it's high noon, time to strike I'm a deadeye, get out of my line of sight We all know the law has bounds That they've drawn around That won't stop us now Your corruption draws us out Now your once calm town Has a bodycount I'm an outlaw, are you proud pa? Wanna go toe to toe in a showdown? draw You can bet when my Winchester sounds off Even butch Cassidy's bunch would up and bounce, Y'all Covered in bulletholes - is how you'll be found The smell of your blood is smothered by all the gunpowder around You'll become another chump in one of my stories that I can tell By the fireside at night, children gather around Hark the legend of the hardheaded, Arthur Morgan John Marston's taking notes, I was long before him I'm a rolling stone, a lone-rangin' rockstar But I'm not on my own , otherwise I wouldn't have got far Doesn't mean I don't keep my cards close to my own chest Trust is tough to be earned living in the wild west Whoever's by your side whether you're in fight or flight In the end, your only friend is you to ride or die If they try to stop ya, rise up and fight When you're cuffed and locked up, time to ignite Got you goin off like dynamite Just like papa taught ya, ride or die We don't do it for the ladies You're my ride or die No it ain't about the money Be my ride or die I guess we're all a little crazy We are ride or die We only do it cuz we love it Category:Songs